


No Where Out

by Velaris_Spymaster (orphan_account)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Velaris_Spymaster
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead. No one believed that they would see her again. But with Alice safely home, the real battle of finding her begins. With no memory of who she was before, the Inner Circle is determined to help her rediscover who she is, even if it means digging up old memories that they all wanted to forget.





	1. Alice

I pushed myself further away from the cell door. The chains surrounding my ankle clinked against stone floor the more I pushed my feet against the stone beneath me. The smell of iron permanently stained the very cell that I had called home for years. Blood, my blood ran down the walls and snaked across the floor of the horribly small cell. 

Pain, all there was was pain. It laced up and down my back, through the muscles of my wings and filled my body with it's burning fire. This was my punishment, I wasn’t entirely sure what it was for. They said it was because of who I am, others said that all of this was because I was with holding information. 

There were times that they would let me out of my cell and out of my shackles. During those times I was either forced to help with small, meaningless tasks such as: cleaning, helping out in the kitchen and if they were feeling cruel, in the bedroom. I took sitting alone in my dank, dark cell over being outside of it. Or, I was lead to dimly lit room with all kinds of torture devices. I didn’t bother to learn the names of them, I didn’t want to know the names of them. Why would I? 

Footsteps echoed off the walls of the stone hallway leading directly to my cell. I held in a whimper as I pushed my wings and back hard against the jagged wall behind me. I bit my lip and prepared for them to storm through the main door, yank open mine and drag me out on my already ruined back and wings. 

I curled my body inward and tightened my wings in. I waited for the horrible clicking noise of the door unlocking and for the joyous, cruel laughter of the men who liked to visit me so often. 

But that noise never came. Instead, the sound and faint sight of the wooden door leading to me cell being kicked down and slamming against the stone floor bounced around the small space. Fire light shone into my small and was followed by a small gasp. 

My eyes widened at the sight of soft feminine features and at the pointed ears that poke out of her blond hair. 

“Feyre!” Her voice was filled with awe and panic. “In here!” I jerked at her loud screaming. 

Another figure showed up next to the first one. “Oh, cauldron save us.” 

“It’s okay, Alice,” the first one spoke with the other walked over to the lock on my door. My eyes widened, how did they know my name? “We’re not going to harm you.” I squinted my eyes and saw a small smile on her lips. “We’re going to get you out of here.” 

Three more figures appeared behind the two. Each one had wings folded behind them. Once the second female got the door opened, two of the winged figures walked in. I pushed myself away but I couldn’t get myself far enough away. 

One had hair pulled back into a bun and with red stones sitting on seven different places of their armor. They got close to me and flashed me a smile. “Don’t be scared,” his voice was rough, but gentle at the same time. “We’re here to save you.” 

The other one, presumably male, nodded his head in agreement. A second later, the two males had snapped off the shackles on my ankles and the one with red had scooped me into his arms. 

I wanted so badly to curl into his warmth, but past events have taught me to not trust males. So I kept myself small as he carried me out in his arms. 

“It’s okay, Alice, you’re safe now.” The blond female came up to me as the group continued to walk out. Two of the winged males stood in front of us, each one had a weapon drawn, while the second female stayed behind us, probably with a weapon out as well.

“How do you know my name?” I whispered, my voice was hoarse from all the days of not speaking, but screaming, that now laid behind me. 

“Everyone knows your name, Alice. Everyone in the Night Court has been searching for you.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“I’m Morrigan.” She gave me another smile. “There’s no need to worry now, the Night Court will protect you from here on out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had another story idea... Let's see where this story will lead us ;) 
> 
> And yes, it will feature another mate I created for Azriel. What can I say, he's my favorite. 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	2. Mor

The skirts of my dress swished around my feet while I walked down the hall. Madja just left the room and she didn’t look at all pleased. She muttered something about running to her shop to get more supplies before storming out of the house. Rhysand ran after her shortly afterward. Something was wrong and it didn’t sit well with my stomach. 

I quietly opened the door to the guest room and peered in on the still figure. Small, she was so small. What little remains she had left of her wings hung off the sides of the bed. Blood and other bodily fluids soaked the sheet beneath her still from. Whatever had compelled Hybern to take her and treat her so was not something I wanted to have knowledge of. 

I adjusted the top of my red gown before entering the room. The faerie lights scattered around the room kept it dimly lit, but enough for Madja to see what she needed to do. 

My heart ached at the sight of her marred skin. Words and brutal scars decorated her skin like fine jewelry. Whoever ordered this and whoever did this had a sadistic mind and a need for revenge. The question of who would want to hurt Alice arose and a million people came to mind. Everyone; everyone wanted to hurt her. Especially those who knew that she lived. 

Her chest rose and fell, that was the only sign of life she gave us. 

I placed myself on the chair to her right and stopped myself from gripping her injured hand. 

“How are you doing?” I startled at Rhysand’s voice. I turned to face him. He looked at Alice’s still body; sorrow filled his eyes. 

“I think the question is how are you doing?” I stood up and walked over to him. His eyes never left Alice. 

“She’s been alive all this time and I didn’t even know it.” He shook his head. 

“None of us knew she was alive until Azriel’s spy spotted her.” I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me. “You cannot blame yourself for Alice’s capture. All of us truly believed that she was dead. We were given enough proof to believe it.” 

“But I should have known. She’s my sister-” 

“I know, Rhysand. But you can’t blame yourself. Even you father believed she was dead. You cannot blame yourself!” I shook his shoulders. He looked at me with those same violet eyes that comforted me during the hardest of times. “Why don’t you go, freshen up and then come and sit with her. I think she would love to have you there when she wakes up.” 

Rhysand sighed and nodded his head before leaving the room. 

Guilt. That was the feeling that stirred inside my stomach. Guilt. She was alive the entire time, yet none of us knew. We had no clue that she was alive and suffering inside the walls of Hybern. Hatred for both Hybern and the Spring Court planted itself in my heart and grew. 

I sat back down on the chair and ran a hand through my hair. Blond curls tumbled down my back. I casted off all thoughts about what could have been to her and focused on keeping my breathing leveled. 

Madja pushed opened the door and walked in with a basket of medical supplies. She waved me out of the room. I obliged her and slipped out of the room. Cassian, Azriel and Amren all sat in the front room. Cassian ran his hands up and down his thighs, a nervous tick. Azirel sat in a chair near one of the corners of the room. His shadows swirled and wrapped themselves around his body. Amren sat on a couch with her head resting on a hand. 

Everyone looked exhausted, but none of us wanted to sleep now. Not with the life of a beloved family member on the line. 

I plopped myself down next to Cassian and laid my head on his shoulder. I prayed to the cauldron and whatever god's existed that Madja could at least get some sort of response out of Alice. 

Feyre emerged from the staircase and walked into the front room. Rhysand followed. 

“Well, I think we’ll be having one big sleepover, tonight.” Cassian muttered. I nodded in agreement. 

Feyre nodded as well and sat down next to me. Rhysand didn’t bother to move from his spot after stepping off of the last step. The need to comfort him grew, but I left that up to Feyre. 

Hours passed and with each one came no news. Feyre eventually got Rhysand to sit down, but that was about it. He still sat with a straight back and rubbed his hands together. I couldn’t blame him for his nerves, it was his sister that laid in the room and to our knowledge, she still hadn’t responded to anything. 

The sound of a door opening brought us all out of our exhausted state. Madja stood at the end of the hall, she wiped her hands on the dark apron hanging around her clothes. Before any of us could ask or say anything, she held up her hands and spoke. 

“She will be okay. It will take a while for her wings to heal, but they will in time. I got a small response out of her, a twitch of her finger, but that’s about it. But,” she added quickly. “That is a good sign. It’s going to take time for her to heal physically, but even longer for her to heal emotionally.” She gave a sigh. “I will be sending one of my trusted assistants to keep an eye on her throughout the night, and I strongly suggest that each of you go and get some rest of your own.” She gave us a nod before walking out of the house. 

I let out a breath and slouched in my chair. None of us moved. None of us spoke. 

All that was heard was the soft breathing that escaped each of our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was and able to do justice for Mor in this point of view of her's. I'm actually happy with the results of this chapter and I'm looking forward to writing in her point of view more often (and yes, I'll be giving Mor the happy mate/ partnership that she deserves ;) ) 
> 
> Till next time 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	3. Azriel

None of us got any amount of sleep. 

Nuala and Cerridwen got to making breakfast and Elain joined them. Morrigan broke into the wine cellar and entertained herself with a bottle. Cassian helped her finish the bottle and break open a new one. 

Rhysand finally moved from his spot and Feyre joined him. 

We would all be lying if we said that we weren’t worried about him and his sister.

Everyone thought that Alice was dead. Rhysand and his father got a box with an unwanted body part in it to prove that fact. Seeing her alive and trapped in that cell broke something in all of us. We had thought she was dead for centuries and didn’t think twice about it. But, when one of my spies in Hybern spotted three males dragging her through the doors of the castle, hope of her survival flared inside all of us. Rhysand was ready to fly to Hybern and break down the door, but we stopped him. We made a plan and executed it. 

It was still hard to believe that we got her, and alive too. 

I ran my hand over the blue siphon atop my hand. Power hummed beneath the gem and pulsed through my body. Seven, I wore seven siphons and each one carried the same amount of strength and power to harness the very power coursed through my body. 

The front room grew quite as everybody made their way into the dining room. Not like their would be much of an appetite built up by any of them. I stayed in the front room a little while longer before pushing myself up and walking down the hall. 

I opened the door and peaked my head in. Mare, the assistant that Madja sent in, stood over Alice, a gentle glowing light poured out of her hands as they hovered Alice’s marred skin. 

“Breakfast is ready, you should go and get something to eat.” I opened the door wider. Mare was about to protest against me, but I cut her off, “go. I can watch her for a few minutes.” 

Mare gave a sigh, set her hands down and walked out of the room with hunched shoulders. Mare was new to helping Madja, but she was one of the best healers along side Madja. She still wasn’t used to the Inner Circle and the unsophisticated nature of our group. 

I took up the chair, that Mare had pushed away from the bed, and pulled it up close to the bedside. Between Madja and Mare, the two had healed about a quarter of the wounds on her body. 

Alice laid peacefully on the bed, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Her black, almost navy blue, wavy hair splayed across the white pillow. She had the same dark hair as Rhysand and if I remembered right, that when she opened her eyes, she would have the same violet eyes. 

She was beautiful. 

There was something about her that pulled me toward her. I had never met her before, I didn’t know how she was or how she acted. So, I wasn’t sure what tugged me toward her. But there was something… 

I watched as Alice’s ring finger and middle finger twitched on her left hand. I almost chuckled at the sight, but I stopped myself by reminding myself what I was sitting in the room in the first place. 

The door cracked opened and Mare pushed her way in. “Thanks for watching her,” she mumbled before rounding the bed and starting to heal Alice’s right arm. 

I nodded my head to her and made my way out of the room. That very thing pulling me to Alice stayed there as I walked out and joined the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are a bit short, they will get longer though. I promise! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	4. Alice

Pain. The pain was still there. Even in the dark abyss I couldn’t escape the pain that plagued my body. 

A low moan bubbled up in my throat. I wanted to let it out, but something prevented it’s escape.

I tried to move, to talk, to do something, but I couldn’t. 

A low, soft voice penetrated the silence that had surrounded me. “Come back to me, Alice.” A male. A male with a familiar voice was talking to me. How did he know my name? “Please,” he begged. 

That moan that I wanted to leave my throat, finally bubbled over and out my lips. “There you go,” I could hear the smile on his lips. I just wished I could see it, see the smile and the male that it belong too. “Take your time, there’s no need to rush. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

I wanted to wake up, I wanted to force myself out of this living nightmare. 

The little bit of consciousness that I had gained started to slip from my grasp. 

“You’re going to be just fine,” was the last thing I heard before slipping away completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that it's short, but there is a long one coming ;) 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	5. Rhysand

She was alive. She was alive the whole time and I could have saved her. I could have prevented all of the pain and suffering that she had to endure. 

I ran my hand through my hair as I watched her chest rise and fall. Madja was taking a break, she had been working on Alice’s wings since she got here in this morning. Wings were a complicated limb to heal in the first place, but Madja had to completely reconstruct more than half of Alice’s wings. 

“You need to get some rest,” Feyre’s soft voice broke through my guilt ridden thoughts. 

“I’m not tired,” I rubbed my knees and sat up straight. 

“Yes, you are. She’ll be here in the morning, she’s in good hands.” Feyre rounded the bed and bent down in front of me. “You need to trust Madja.” She gave me a weak smile. “Please, come get some sleep.” 

I sighed. “Give me a minute.” 

“No, I won’t.” 

I drew my eyebrows together. “Why not?” 

“Because, I know you. You say one minute, but really you mean an hour. In other situations I would give you that hour, but you haven’t slept for almost two days. You need to be at your strongest for her when she wakes up.” Feyre was soft, but strict with her words. I knew that this was battle that I wouldn’t win. 

“Fine,” she stood first and then I followed. With a kind hand, Feyre guided me out of Alice’s room and up the stairs to the second level. 

The River house was larger than the town house and much better for housing everyone in the Inner Circle, even if it wasn’t what Feyre and I intended for it to be that way when we designed it. I, in no way planned for one of the guest rooms to house my thought-to-be dead sister. 

The thought clanged through my mind and heart. She was alive all this time and she was going through just as much pain as I was, maybe even more. 

“Rhysand,” Feyre mumbled next to me. “You need to sleep.” Her hand on my chest shifted and came up to cup my face as hers came into view. “You need to stop blaming yourself. You and your father bought thought she was dead and you had perfectly good reason to believe so. Right now, you need to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future. Alice is in your life now and if you want to make it up to her for not being able to be there, start now.” She looked at me with the same blue-grey eyes that captured my heart and calmed the roaring in my veins. “Stop thinking about your own guilt and start thinking about her and what she would want you to be feeling right now. She would want you to be happy about her return. She would want you to be glad that you rescued her before anything else could be done to her. Look on the positive side and forget all the negative.” 

I blew out a sigh and gave her- my mate- a smile before planting a kiss on her forehead. “You always know the right thing to say.” Feyre returned my smile. She lowered herself back down and rested her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and made my way down to rubbing her back. She let out a satisfy hum and nuzzled her way into the crook of my arm. 

~ ~ ~

A loud crash startled both Feyre and I out of the slumber we eventually found. Feyre and I glanced at each other and assumed that it was either Nuala or Cerridwen that accidently dropped a glass. But when a second crash sounded throughout the house, that was our sign. 

The two of us threw on the closest pieces of clothing that we could find and dashed out of the room. Elain and Lucien stood with wide eyes directed towards the hall leading to the guest room. 

“What’s going on?” Feyre and I approached the two. 

“Nesta went in to check on Madja and see if she needed anything. I warned her not to, but she did and, well-” 

Crash. 

I didn’t wait for Elain to pick up where she started, I pushed my way though the cracked door. Nesta stood with her hands up, strands of her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. 

My eyes flicked to the now empty bed and the healer that stood a little ways in front of Nesta. Madja’s eyes were trained on something that was located on the floor. She too had her hands up. Her wrinkled hands moved ever so slightly, fear or adrenaline filled her. 

Glass littered the floor, along with flowers and colorful marbles. Vases, someone had thrown vases and at least three of them. I drew my eyebrows together and snapped my fingers. The glass, flowers and marbles all disappeared in an instant. 

I slowly made my way into the room. Feyre gestured for Nesta to walk out and she did so, thankfully. Madja stayed where she was. I moved to her side and couldn’t help the small smile that started on my lips. 

Alice sat curled up on the floor, her arms were wrapped around her knees with her wings curled in tight behind her. Blood smeared on the wall, most likely from her wings. Upon seeing me, Alice tried to push herself further away, but couldn’t. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” she whispered. A tremor ran through her body. My heart began to break. She was begging, begging not to be hurt. Anger, hot anger filled my body and I vowed, right then in there that I would personally make those who did this pay. 

“Alice,” she flinched at her own name. “It’s me, Rhysand.” She looked me up and down with the same violet eyes that crumbled my heart as a young boy. The same violet eyes that made me vow to always protect her. “I’m your brother.” She tried to push her away further, but ran into the same wall several times. Her eyes were filled with fear and unfamiliarity. She had no idea who I was and that hole in my heart that I had once filled, ripped right open again.

“Please…” Her voice was small, quiet, submissive.

“I won’t,” I kept my hands up. “I promise, I won’t hurt.” 

She let out a small whimper. 

“I’ll leave,” I started to slowly move out of the room. “I’m leaving, okay? I won’t hurt you and neither will anyone else in this house. I just want you to know that.” And then I left and closed the door behind me. 

Feyre grabbed a hold of my hand as I walked out. We joined everyone else in the family room. Elain and Lucien still had wide eyes. Nesta’s usual scowl returned, but it was softer than usual. Cassian, Azriel and Mor all had their eyes trained on me. 

“Is she okay?” Mor looked at me with pleading eyes. 

I pulled out of Feyre’s hand and walked over to Mor. She tilted her head as I whispered, “She has no idea who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm in a really good mood right now (like, a really good mood), and with this good mood, I want to post two chapters for you guys because of it. Hope you have an amazing night/day! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	6. Azriel

I sat in the living room and watch while Mor and Rhysand talked quietly amongst themselves. Feyre stayed back and sat down next to me. She had worried etched on every feature. She was worried about Alice and about Rhysand and whatever went down in that room a few minutes ago. Only low mumbles and quiet footsteps could be heard from that room now. 

“This is a mess,” Nesta muttered. She stood a few feet away from where I sat. Cassian nodded his agreement next to her.

It truly was. It’s not everyday that the dead sister of your brother is brought back from the dead, when she wasn’t truly dead. This wasn’t something that happened everyday and it especially wasn’t something that Rhysand expected to happen to him. Watching my brother go through the pain of seeing his sister, battered and bleeding in a cell was a memory I will never forget. 

Rhysand and Mor eventually broke away and stalked back to the rest of the group. 

“What’s going on?” Cassian asked, he stuffed his fisted hands in the pockets of his black pants. His wings curled in tighter to his body. 

Mor looked to Rhysand, who stared silently at the floor. 

“Alice doesn’t remember who Rhysand is.” 

Silence. 

If Alice didn’t remember Rhysand, then she definitely didn’t remember those few times that she met Cassian and I. She wouldn’t remember the several accounts that she commented on my shadows and how she loved the way they moved. Or how she said that she wanted shadows like mine. 

Alice wouldn’t remember anything about Cassian and those few training sessions that she had with him, Rhysand and I. Oh those select times that she was actually allowed to go to an Illyrian camp with her mother. Nothing. She would remember nothing but the torture that she endured for cauldron knows how long. 

I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my already disheveled hair. My mind was still wrapping around the fact that this was happening, that Alice was in the next room with air filling her lungs and her heart thumping against her chest. 

Everyone rose when Madja emerged out of the guest room and shut the door behind her. Warriness was written on every feature, every wrinkle that decorated her forehead in her old age. 

“She’s resting now,” Madja sighed. “I got her to calm down after this morning events.” The healer glanced around the room at all of us watching her, waiting for her to continue. 

“What about her memories?” Mor piped up and asked the question that we were all thinking. “Will we be able to recover those?” 

“There is a chance that her old memories can be recovered.” Madja nodded her head. “You are all just going to have to help. And, in order to do that, from the looks of all of this, you’re going to have to gain her trust first.” 

“That’s going to be the hard part, isn’t it?” Cassian looked at Madja with intent eyes. “When can we start doing that?” 

“As soon as I heal her wings and the rest of her injuries, completely.” I nodded my head in response. That was the answer we all expected 

“How long do you think that will be?” Rhysand’s voice was filled with concern. 

“At least another week, maybe two. It all depends on how well she cooperates and how fast her body can heal.” Madja’s voice was soft throughout one of the toughest conversations that this court would ever have. “But, even with all the injuries healed, she will need to take it easy.” 

Rhysand nodded his head, “understood.” 

“I know this is hard,” Madja gestured to the court. “For all of you. But you will get through it, and she will too.” She gave us a small smile. 

I knew that smile was to try and ease the restless and anxious souls that roared within all of us. It did very little to ease mine, but I pushed that soul down and caged it. The cool mask that usually played on my face settled over my features and relaxed into place. 

Madja answered a few more questions that the court had before returning back to Alice. An uneasy calm settled over the room and any idea of being able to go out into the city and go about our day and jobs as if nothing had happened, left as soon as they came. 

I rustled my wings. 

I walked passed Rhysand, clapped him on the shoulder in a sign of support, and made my way to leave the River house. 

A cool breeze floated by and danced along my wings. With the breeze came a soft scent of lavender from Elain’s garden and the smell of rain water coming with the dark clouds that now made their way slowly over the city. 

My wings spread behind me and with a single deep breath, I pushed off. While the rest of the court stayed at the house, I filled myself with determination and vowed that whoever did this, whoever tortured her and forced her into a submissive and anxiety filled state, would never do this to anyone again if I had anything to do with it. 

I curled my fist and pushed myself through the wind going against me. Even with aching muscles and fatigue weighing on my body, I began my search for the sinister soul that had the hard heart to destroy and ruin the life of Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this chapter, it was honestly one of the toughest chapters to write. Chapter seven will be better, I promise. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	7. Alice

I flinched away from the female’s hand again. She looked at me with a gentleness that each healer and medic in the prison did. The same sickening feeling bubbled up in my throat and before I could stop myself, I turned away and wretched over the side of the bed. 

Why was the healer with me? What did they do to me this time? 

The female made small circles on my back. “You’re okay now, Alice.” How did she know my name? “You’re okay, you’re in the Night Court. You’re protected now, Hyrbern will never get their hands on your again.” I let out a deep breath. 

Warm hands heated the cold skin of my arms as the healer guided me back from the edge of the bed. With kind hands, she pushed me back. I let out a wince at the contact of my newly healed wings and fabric. She grabbed my left arm and slowly moved it out to my side and hovered her glowing hands over the scars and new cuts. 

 

I turned away from her and took in the details of the room. It was new, I’d never been in it. They never took me to it. Dark curtains covered a quarter of the window on each side.

“What do you remember, Alice?” I closed my eyes and tried to turn my head away more. “Alice, please. I want to help you, but you need to allow me to do so.” I didn’t budge. “Okay,” she muttered. “If you won’t tell me what you remember, I’ll tell you what I remember.” I had no idea what she was talking about. 

“You were so tiny. A small bundle of joy. you r mother loved you so much, your father and brother did too.” I had a brother? “Oh your brother loved you so much. He chased you all over the place, taunted you with flying. He played with you night and day.” I winced at one of the gashes healing over. I desperately wanted to itch at it. “You guys used to laugh and scream all hours of the night. It drove your parents mad.” She let out a chuckle. 

“I remember your father had to come and get me in the middle of the night because you and your brother had done something reckless and had both sustained some nasty injuries. He wasn’t at all pleased with you two.” 

“What was my brother’s name?” I whispered into the quiet room. 

“Rhysand. Your brother’s name is Rhysand, and he’s the High Lord of the Night Court.” The room passed in a blurr. My eyes landed on her as she continued to hover her hands over my arm. 

“He’s a High Lord?” My voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

“Yes,” the healer turned her gaze to me. “He’s a fine High Lord. The court loves him and everything that he and his own court do. He’s the one who got you out. He and his court did.” 

“Wait…” my brows pulled together. “Where am I?” 

“The Night Court, but more specifically, Velaris: the City of Starlight.” I sucked in a breath. I wasn’t in Hybern anymore. I was out. 

“I’m, I’m no longer in-” 

“Oh, Alice.” She turned from my arm and looked at me. Sadness and happiness both sat in her eyes. They mixed together in her dark eyes. “Once they got word of your survival.” My survival? Survival of what? “They rushed to create a plan to get you home. You mean everything to him.” 

“What did I survive?” 

“Now, that’s a story for another day.” She gave me a grim smile. 

“Why don’t I remember any of this?” 

“Alice-” 

“Why don’t I remember any of this?” My voice rose ever so slightly. 

“I don’t know, Alice. I don’t know, but we are going to help you remember those few memories that you have. We are going to help you with those memories that make you you.” 

I nodded my head and looked away for a while, before turning my attention back to her. “Can we start with your name?” 

“Madja. My name is Madja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to write and post this and that it's short. Hopefully you like it! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	8. Mor

Being at Rita’s seemed wrong, but a drink and a night off was something I needed most. I knocked back a shot and let the burning liquid wash away all the events of the past few days.

Eliyen smiled at me from across the room before pushing her way through the crowd of dancers in the middle of the room. I’ve wanted to talk to her the past few days, still want to, but I wasn’t ready to talk to her and explain why I haven’t been around the past few days. 

“Hi,” she smiled at me before wrapping her arms around me. “I’ve missed you.” She pulled away and that smile was still on her lips. “How have you been?” 

“Fine,” I gave her a quip answer. While my body was in the club physically, my mind was back home focused entirely on Alice. Alice was making slow progression with memories, but fast with healing. She still wouldn’t see any of us. Everytime we asked Madja, Alice would deny visitation and we would be sent to go and worry about her all over again. 

“You don’t seem fine,” Eliyen’s smile faltered. I shook my head and turned my focus back to her. Eliyen was a blessing to enter my life. We’ve been slowly falling into the sweet bliss of love and waiting for the mating bond to snap into place. 

Her brown tight curls bounced as she shifted her feet below her. Somehow she tames that curly mess each day, I don’t know how she does it. 

“I am fine,” I hit her shoulder and smiled. “I’m here aren’t I?” 

Eliyen shrugged her shoulders and gave me a weak smile. While the rest of the night went on with people dancing and knocking back drinks, mine went on with my mind focused entirely on Alice and Rhysand. 

I had two cousins now, that I know of. One of them is healthy, for the most part, and fully aware of who they are. The other has no idea who I am, who Rhysand is and who she is. 

I knocked back one more drink, put a couple of coins onto the counter for the drinks and a tip before walking out of Rita’s. 

The cold night air stung my skin, but I didn’t care. I pushed through and hugged myself tightly. The dress I decided to wear was cute, but not the smartest decision in the long run. 

I didn’t want to go back to the river house yet, I didn’t want to rush back to all the problems that lay in wait there. I didn’t want to go back to devastated Rhysand or healing and shut-out Alice. I wanted to stay out in the chilled night air until I couldn’t feel my own skin. 

But not going back to the River House seemed wrong. Running away from the problem was wrong and leaving everyone to deal with the problem was wrong. 

I stopped in my tracks, the skirt of my dress swished forward as did my hair. Instead of continuing straight, I took a left and winnowed back to the house. The faerie lights were dim inside and outside the house. The house looked like the rest of us felt: sad. 

But why were we sad? We had Alice back. We had Rhysand’s sister back, what more could we ask for? She wasn’t entirely healthy, but she was on the right path back to health. Or, as healthy as someone can be after going through such an experience. 

I let out a heavy sigh and made my way back to the house. Back to the problem at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about another short chapter. I'm currently working on multiple stories at the moment along with doing actual work. I'm hoping to get to the point where I'm able to write longer chapters.
> 
> Until then! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	9. Azriel

I watched from above as she stood out on the balcony. A white sundress veiled her body and hugged her small framel. Dark waves spilled down her back and moved ever so slightly whenever a breeze swept by. She was beautiful, even with the faint scars that marred her skin. She was a spectacle that all of us could only watch in aw from afar. 

Alice wasn’t letting any of us near her. She ignored all of us and dismissed our request to see her. Madja tried to comfort her and convince her that we were all harmless and only there to help. When Cassian tried to tell her that himself, he got a pillow and a vase thrown at him. I suppressed a laugh. 

I gave a couple flaps of my wings. The mood in the house had shifted slightly since Madja gave us word that Alice was healed and starting to grasp small fragments of her memory. Rhysand wasn’t in the memory picture yet, but she was getting some things. 

Her body slowly turned in my direction. She tilted her head up and to the side. I felt frozen on the air. Even from afar I could feel her violet eyes piercing mine. I watched her eyes shifted from mine and to the black wings keeping me up. She didn’t say anything or make any movements to try and get closer. No, she stood still in the same spot watching every movement I made. From the very glance she gave me and the tilt of her head, I knew she had no idea who I was. And probably wouldn’t. 

Her mouth fell open slightly. She raised a hand and gave a small wave before curling her fingers and letting her arm fall to her side. She blinked once and walked back into her room. 

I blinked once and banked right. Cassian and Rhysand we already out in the courtyard going at it. Feyre and Mor were off to the side stretching to get ready to train as well. What was the use in sitting coped up inside when Alice refused to see us. So, the court started back on their daily routines. Training in the morning, and performing our duties until dusk. 

My wings tighten behind me seconds after I landed on the ground. Feyre gave me a small wave along with a smile. I returned the gestured with a nod. 

One look in my direction and Cassian and Rhysand both stopped sparing and walked over to me. 

“What took you so long to get down here?” Cassian smirked at me, he assumes so much when I disappear 

“That’s none of your concern,” I gave him a flat stare. 

“Was it Alice?” Rhysand inched closer. 

I sighed. “She was standing outside on the balcony. She waved at me.” 

“That’s more than what I get,” Rhysand muttered. “I usually get pushed out of the room and the door closed in the face.”   
“I know,” I sighed. “Let’s forget about Alice for a second and get back to training.” 

“And he’s begging to have his arse kicked!” Cassian smirked. 

“Oh, let’s go.” I snarled my teeth and pulled out my sword hanging from my waist. 

“Bring it,” Cassian shifted his legs and readied himself. 

I launched myself at him.

~ ~ ~

Nuala and Cerridwen gently placed the last dishes onto the table. I nodded my thanks to the two. They gave me a small smile in return. 

Everyone was silent around the table. The only sound was of utensils scraping against glass plates. 

I leaned my head against my hand and moved the food around my plate. Normally the dinner table was filled with jokes, insults and funny stories of the day’s work or of our past events. That mood hasn’t filled the dinner table since Alice was discovered alive. Oh Alice. 

She really was beautiful standing out on that balcony this morning with the wind in her hair and with the sundress framing her small body. I wanted to see her again, even if it was from a distance. I wanted to see her again. 

“Is it okay if I join?” All of us turned our heads to see Madja standing behind a small and timid Alice. She was still wearing the same white sundress with her dark hair tumbling down her back and standing out against the white fabric. Her voice was small, but she was speaking to us. Actually speaking and not through Madja. 

“Yes, yes please,” Rhysand gestured to the seventh chair that he must have summoned along with the new table set sitting in a now empty space on the table. 

To that she just smiled, a tiny one, but it was still a smile. Madja gave an encouraging smile and gently pushed her forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I decided that I really wanted to take the dinner scene from Alice's POV, so the last scene will continue in chapter 10! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	10. Alice

Fear. Fear is what filled my body as I approached the wooden table. The table that already had six people seated at it. Six people that I did not trust whatsoever. Madja was the one who talked me into walking into the kitchen and pushed me further to ask to eat with them. I was hoping they would say no and then I would have been able to go back to my room and shut everyone out. But they said yes. 

I sat down in the chair that one of the six summoned. My fingers played with the folds of my skirt. I gazed down at the very fingers that were intertwining with the soft fabric. Tiny scares decorated the pale skin wrapped around my hands. Scares that I had earned. Scares that were created with a whip, dagger and other torture devices that I had not bothered to learn the names of. I just needed to remember what they looked like and what pain the inflicted to prepare myself. Somewhat. Nothing could ever prepare me for that pain that each one brought upon my body.

I glanced sidelong and caught Madja smiling and giving me an encouraging look. She tried and tried again the previous nights to get me to come out of my room and join the group during dinner. Each time I clammed up and vigorously shook my head. I didn’t have to think about the action of shaking my head that violently. Or begging. Those things came naturally now. 

Madja tried the first few days, after I spoke to her, to help me break the horrible habit. To give me some confidence. Those lessons always ended up with me reverting back to my old ways and begging for solitude. Begging for something, anything. 

And now, I was silently begging for the quiet room that I had made home. Begging for- 

“Hi, Alice,” a soft and beautiful voice drew my attention. Someone a few chairs down to her right gave her a warm smile. Her hazel eyes danced with warmth,love and sunshine. “I understand if you don’t remember me from the night of your rescue. I’m Mor,” her smile continued to play on her red lips. 

Oh cauldron, I forgot who she was. I forgot her name. I am so stupid. How could I forget her name? I curled my fingers in a fist and let my still jagged nails cut into the skin of my palm. You deserve the pain, a dark and horrid voice whispered in my mind. It reverbated off the many walls and lingered. The words were on repeat as I let my nails sink further. I haven’t even been at the table for more than five minutes and I was already making mistakes. Mistakes I needed punishing for. 

“Is everything all right, Alice?” Majda’s voice broke my thoughts. 

I nodded my head. “I’m fine,” and released my palm from the angry clutches of my nails. “It’s nice to meet you again, Mor.” I said her name slowly, getting a feel for the fierce name that surely fit the nature of the very being that it was bestowed upon. 

Mor beamed at her name spoken in my voice. I narrowed my eyes as I witnessed silver start to line her under eye. Oh cauldron save me, I made her cry. How could I have been so selfish to say her name? Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

The nails found their previous marks in my palm and dug deeper. How could I be so foolish?

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me and wished they were turn away. I felt like a caged animal thatpeople watched for their own amusement. I cleared my throat and hoped that they took it as a sign. Thankfully the did and entered to their meal. Every few seconds someone would glance at me and then look away. 

Conversations soon started, although they were hushed and relaxed ones, there was still tension in the air. I could feel it with every breath they took. 

I slowly brought my gaze up and did a quick glance around at those seated at the table. The dark haired fae, with hair that looked black and blue at once, placed a plate filled with foods that I had never seen. I had been given meals while I've been here, but they’ve always been some kind of mushed food, at my request. The first day that I actually spoke, I was given a weird mush that was bland but sweet at the same time. Madja told me it was oatmeal and after that I requested that everyday. Occasionally I was given a plate with color, sweet food that was referred to as fruit as a whole .They each had different names though. I favored the watermelon and strawberries the most. 

I looked up and the male to my left that saw me glance down at my food, gave me an encouraging smile, and a nod of his head. He had shadows dancing around his from, each one swirled in their own pattern. To others the black tendrils emitting from his body may have seen like a living nightmare, but they were oddly beautiful to me. I noticed the wings second with their beautiful black membranes and horned claws. The male was a classically beautiful creature. Nothing like the men who has surrounded my life for the past lifetime. 

He must have seen me gazing at his wings, because his hazel eyes lit up and he stretched out his right wing a little before giving a small flap. I turned my head away and lowered my gaze back to my lap. 

“Azriel,” I glanced back at the male whose lips were now slightly parted. “My name is Azriel.” I blinked my eyes a few times and returned my attention to the foreign food in front of me. 

“Alice,” how does everyone here know my name? I don’t even know them. A brown haired female gave me a warm smile. She sat next to the dark haired and pointed ear male. But I didn’t noticed much more about how when my eyes settled on her hands. Both were decorated in what looked like black ink, with beautiful vine looking designs swirling around her arm and all the way to the tips of her fingers. 

“I’m Feyre,” she kept that smile playing on her lips. There was something warm about her, something that made me what to curl up next to her. “If you’re feeling up to it, would you like to go on a walk with me tomorrow?” 

Why was everyone here being so kind to me? I don’t know them. I had already made so many mistakes and here they were continuing to be kind. I didn’t deserve any of it.

“That’s not true,” I glanced back at the fae to my right. His voice was low and sad. “I wish you could see and feel how much everyone in this room loves you.” All eating and other side conversations stopped. “We all want the best for you, Alice. We’re here to help you, no matter what.” He let out a sigh before excusing himself. He gave Feyre a kiss atop her head before exiting the room. 

I swallowed hard and turned to Madja, pleading with my eyes to get me out of here. Madja gave me a nod, her smile sad, and gestured for me to come. I slipped out of my chair without another word or thought and ran to the cover of Madja. She tucked me under her arma dn guided me back to the room. 

Without another word, I slipped into the plain room and shut the door behind me. Madja came back seconds later with a bowl of hot oatmeal and a few slices of bread. I smiled at her and kept that smile on before she left the room. 

I left the steaming bowl of oatmeal on the desk and climb on top of the covers before curling in on myself and falling into a troubled sleep. 

“Alice.” 

Darkness filled the room. I had nothing more than a small flicker of the candle in my hands. 

“Alice.” I turned around, expecting to see the man who kept saying my name. 

“Alice.” I turned once more and. A single face raced forward. A face I didn’t want to remember. “I’m coming for you, my Alice.” I let a small scream out while falling backwards. 

I jerked awake to find the room filled with sunshine. I curled my legs closer to my body and decided that lying in bed all day was the best idea. The safest idea.

Monsters of another kind lay in wait outside of the walls of the room and I wasn’t ready to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! It was honestly a hard chapter to write and it still wasn't well done. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer. 
> 
> And thank you guys so much for all the love and support you have been giving this story! I really appreciate all of it! Much love for you! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	11. Rhysand

I rubbed my hands together as I looked over the rushing waters of the river not far from our manor. Each time the breeze blew passed, a little bit of water came with it. It wasn’t anything like a sea breeze, but the feeling of water on my face was a comfort after everything that transpired at the dinner table. I with my arms resting on the railings of our patio and bathed in the pure light reflecting off the moon; everything played through my mind over and over and over again.

“At least you aren’t running a hole in the ground,” a small spark inside of me lit up at the sound of my mate’s sweet and sunshine filled voice. 

“And why do you say that?” 

“Because you’re using pacing after something like that.” Warmth emitted from her body as she stood at my side. My equal in every way, my mate. My beautiful mate. It was still hard to believe that she was created for me and that she accepted every part of me. That she looked at all those broken pieces of me, at all my flaws and loved every last one of them. She loved every last broken piece of me, every flaw, everything that anyone else would look upon and turn away within an instant. 

“I do not,” I huffed a laugh. 

“Yes, you do.” She gave a small, airy laugh. 

“Do not,” I turned my attention from the scenery before me and gazed down at my beautiful mate. She looked gorgeous in the moonlight. She was made for the night court. For me. 

“Yes, you do,” she turned those bright, blue eyes on me. “What’s going through your mind right now?” I let a sigh out. “Don’t tell me nothing. There is something going on in that beautiful mind of yours.” 

“Oh, Feyre darling, you are right about my mind being beautiful.” She narrowed her eyes at me. I tugged her into my body and held her close. She rested her head on my shoulder. 

“Thought for thought,” she muttered. 

I smiled at the mention of the ‘game’ that got our relationship started with. “I’m thinking that having my sister back is proving to be harder than thought. I’m thinking that I don’t know what to do anymore.” I sighed. 

“And I’m thinking that having Alice back is a good thing and that she will come around eventually. I’m thinking that we all don’t know what to do, but we are a family and we will fight to make sure that the lost family member is brought home.” 

“I don’t know what to do, Feyre. I want to talk to her, I want to remind her of all the fun times we had as children.”  
“But?” Feyre gazed up at me with those loving blue eyes. 

I sighed. “I don’t want to push her or crowd her. You saw her at dinner. She’s as fragile as a flower. Trying to talk to her, especially about our past, would be too much. It would be selfish of me.” 

“That it would, but there will come a time where she will need her brother, whether she knows it or not. She’ll come to you, and soon.” Feyre gave me an encouraging nudge.

“I really hope you are right.” 

“I am always right,” she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back on the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! It's been while! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been working on other stories of mine. They're taking up most of my time. I am hoping that I will update this story again soon!
> 
> And again, thank you so much for the love and support you all have been giving this story! It means so much! 
> 
> Until then! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	12. Azriel

After the dinner from a few weeks ago, I didn’t expect to see her out again. But there she was. Walking with Feyre and Madja along the river bank. She had a beautiful lavender dress on this time and with each step she took, a piece of her dress caught on a tall weed. She didn’t seem to mind each time it happened. 

She tilted her head up slightly and I caught a glimpse of a small smile resting on her beautiful face. Feyre must have said something to make her smile like that, even if it was a small one. He was grateful for that small smile and the promise that hung behind it. 

Choosing to ignore the very thing that kept drawing me to her was not an easy task and something I didn’t take lightly. But I knew that if I acted on it then it would scare her away even more and I didn’t want that. I wanted the exact opposite. I wanted her to grow closer to us and trust us. 

I willed myself to winnow away before being seen by Alice and to the stuffy office that awaited me. Reports had been stacked on my desk, but only one of them was important. 

Cora’s neat handwriting was hard to for me to mistaken. It shocked me that someone could write that neat while in a rush to get information down, but she somehow managed. That’s one of the reasons why I respected her as a spy. And she was a good one. 

I still remembered the day that I recruited her. She was not afraid of what the job entailed. She was brave and willingly to do just about anything for the job. It made her the perfect spy for the special project I had going. She nearly jumped at the chance to be sent to spy on Hybern. She left an hour after I told her what her assignment was. 

Her report was small, but some useful information was in there. Before the recent man who was put in charge of her torture, it was the King of Hyrbern who did that. While running a kingdom, the King of Hybern was also covering up Rhysand’s sister and making sure she never knew a minute of life without pain. The king very well knew that Rhysand’s sister has in his hands. The daughter of a High Lord was in his hands. That alone was enough cause for war upon that kingdom. Among other things. 

I set the report down and ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair. I prayed that the next report contained more useful information containing the names of those who tortured her. I shut my eyes and an image clear as day, of all the cuts, bruises and damage done to her body both physically and psychologically, came to mind. I opened my eyes as fast as I could. I seriously prayed more information came and soon. 

~ ~ ~

I needed something to do and the library seemed like the best place to be. The halls leading to the library were winding left and right and upwards with all the staircases. Once I reached the fourth level, I made a few turns and finally arrived at the two large oak doors. Thanks to the magic in the house, the doors opened seconds before I walked forward.   
It was a quiet time in the library, not many people were around to utilize it at the moment. Feyre, Rhysand and Mor were all at the Court of Nightmares checking up on things there. Cassian and Nesta were both in the Illyiran camps right now. 

After Nesta was sent there, she really showed how strong she can be and how amazing she was with a sword, or any kind of weapon at that. A true Illyrian warrior without the blood and wing aspect. It was enough for Cassian to request her help whenever new recruits showed up. Along with her skill, the fear that the other Illyrians had for her was enough to get them in line. 

The flipping of parchment pages dragged me out of the slow spiral of my thoughts. Who else was in the library? 

Immediately my guard was up and I cursed myself for not grabbing Truth Teller. My instincts told me to be on my guard, but my shadows were at ease. They even seemed more relaxed than usual. I followed the noise to the back of the library into a secluded corner. 

Black hair spilled over the backside of one of the three couches set up near the fireplace. Either she was too wrapped up in her book to hear me or she was choosing to ignore my presence. Everything suddenly became loud, even my breathing was a loud and obnoxious noise in my ears.

Alice flipped another page and moved her head along with it. I couldn’t help but stare and admire how still she was, whether it was out of fear or because she was so focused on her book, it was quite the sight. The complete opposite of how she had acted a little over two weeks ago. She amazed us each day with the small updates that Madja provided for us. 

“I know you’re there,” everything came crashing down around me. “Don’t just stand there.” She let out a small sigh. “Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while! I'm glad to be back and writing. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be long. I'm very excited for you all to see how Azriel and Alice interact with each other :) 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	13. Alice

I bit my nail and flipped the yellowed page of the thick book resting in my lap. The dark haired male walked slowly to the chair placed across from the couch that I had placed myself on. I tilted my head and let my eyes rover over him; his dark clothing and guarded stance. 

He shifted uncomfortably under my stare and I quietly returned my gaze to the book in my lap. “Sorry,” I mumbled. 

“Don’t be,” his voice was warm and cold all at once. “I would be curious to,” the male sat down in the blue chair. 

“So,” I sighed. “What brings you to the library?” 

“If I’m being truthful, peace and quiet.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I-I’ll go,” I closed the book and made to move. I should have been more considerate and let him have his space. His peace. 

“No, no don’t go,” the male scooted to the edge of his seat and held out a hand. I flinched. Anger and sadness filled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Alice. I should have known better.” Why was he sorry? I;m the one that should be. I was in the library when he wanted it to himself. When he wanted the space for peace. 

I closed my lips and stared at the male. He stared back. 

After a few seconds, the male cleared his throat and scooted back in this chair. “What, what are you reading?” 

A question? All he wanted was to ask a question. I scrunched my eyebrows together and continued to stare. He just wanted to ask a question. Most males wanted more than to ask a simple question…. 

“Um,” I scratched my scalp and flipped to the cover page. “Some book on the um, the um different courts.” I paused for a minute. “Do you want to see-” I pushed myself forward on the couch and held the book out. He stared at the book for a second before leaning forward and taking it. 

“Did you find anything interesting?” He looked at the front cover and then the back. 

I shrugged my shoulders. “My reading isn’t that good lately. I know a few words here and there, but I mostly just looked at the pictures. They’re very pretty.” 

He looked down and started flipping through the yellow pages. He nodded his head in agreement. “They truly are.” He closed the book and a puff of dust rose above and dissipated into the air. “How did you happen upon this book?” 

I shrugged my shoulders again. “I skimmed the bookshelves and happened upon it.” 

He sighed. 

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but shut it immediately. Who was I to ask him a question? 

He must have seen me open my mouth because he put the book to the side and placed his elbows on his knees. “Go ahead, say or ask anything.” 

I blew out a breath. “I’m sorry to be asking this, but what is your name again?” 

“Azriel. My name is Azriel.” 

I gave Azriel a slight smile. “Azriel.” I liked it. “So,” I tapped my finger on my knee. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” 

I shook my head. 

“Do you truly remember nothing of your life before being locked in a cage?” The small smile that I had allowed onto my lips, slipped away. 

“No, I really don’t remember.” I started to put up the wall that I had allowed down. 

“Well,” he wrung his hands together. “I have a feeling that you do remember, but you are blocking the memories. Would you like to try something?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“It’s not harmful. Please?” 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” I heard him shift in this seat. “Keep your eyes close, and relax.” I did the former without a problem, but the later… “I want you to try and remember running around in grass fields without a care in the world.” 

“I can’t,” I opened my eyes and looked at the dark haired male sitting in front of me. “I only remember dark cells and other rooms. But no grass or sunshine.” 

He gave a sigh. “You’ll remember something and soon.” He gave me a hopeful smile before pattings his knees and standing up. Forcing himself to stand up, more like it.

“Well, I will leave you to it.” He grabbed the book and placed it in my lap. “I’ll let you get back to you books and pictures.” He gave me a smile before walking out of the nook area before leaving the library entirely. 

 

I rubbed my arms and stared at the book in my lap. 

He may have been right. Maybe I was just blocking out the memories. Maybe I was the reason why I wasn’t remembering. 

There is one thing I do remember. Those smokey, hazel eyes that belong to Azriel and the violet eyes that belonged to another male and hazel eyes with gold flecks that belonged to another. I remembered those eyes, at least. 

That was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see! 
> 
> I finally finished this chapter. It took me longer than I thought it would. But hey! It's done. 
> 
> And I will warn you now, I start college in about a week and a half (Yes, I am going to college to become a writer! Gotta start somewhere ). As soon as that happens, my posting schedule will get real weird. That doesn't mean I'm stopping this story. I will still continue to post chapters. Don't worry, Alice's story isn't done yet! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	14. Hybern

The Crown was Heavy. Almost too heavy. But it didn’t compare to his heavy heart. It had been a month since she was taken. The one thing in life that brought him joy.

He missed running his hands through her hair while she was submissive to him. He missed holding a knife to that perfect throat; the sound of the whip cracking against her back and watching the blood drip off her wings and run through the cracks in the floor. 

His knuckles turned white from clenching them. Even the thought of her no longer being his nearly drove him insane. He would get her back. He had to get her back. 

His first act as king was to have the guards, that were supposed to be watching his plaything, executed. He was going to get her back from the wretched hands of the Night Court. 

No matter what he had to do, he was going to get his precious object back. He would go to war to get her back. 

After all, he was a king now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter came to mind and well... It happened. It's super short, but, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer! It all depends on how crazy my school schedule gets. Cross your fingers. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love this story it getting! It means so much to me. Love you all!! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	15. Mor

“You can’t be serious,” I glanced at the paper still in Azriel’s hands. “That can’t be right.” I shook my head. There was no way that they would let that horrible, monstrous prince become king. 

“Well, it is. They crowned him,” Rhysand shook his head. “I can’t believe it myself.” My cousin’s arms were folded across his chest with all his weight on one foot. His eyes held an icy stare as he stared at the cursed piece of parchment paper in Azriel’s hand. 

Anger boiled beneath my skin like water in a tea kettle sitting over a fire. That pompous, sadistic prince was crowned king and he dared to send a note to the Night Court to get Alice back. To get my cousin back into his claws. 

I clenched my jaw and ignored the sound and pain my teeth were causing. It didn’t matter. That pain didn’t compare to the anger that I had flowing through my body. I couldn’t lose my lost- now found- cousin to Hybern. I wasn’t going to lose another person to that kingdom. 

“It goes without saying, but we aren’t giving her back.” I glanced at each of them. 

Cauldron boil me, this was not happening.

They each nodded their heads in agreement. Cassian let out a grunt and walked over to the window. We were all taking this hard and we each showed it in our own way. Cassian showed his more than others. Rhysand just broods. 

“He will cause a war over this,” Rhys unfolded his arms. “We took something that supposedly belonged to him.” 

“So, what now? We’ve faced Hybern before, but it was with the help of the other courts.” I ran my hands down my pants. “Do we appeal to them and try to get them on our sides in cause war does break out?” I looked to Rhysand and Feyre. “But that would mean we would have to reveal Alice and that she’s alive. I don’t think she’s ready to be revealed to the world or that we’re ready. I’m not ready to share her with the world. And she’s not ready to share her life with us.” 

“I know,” Rhysand stepped forward and gripped my arms. “I know we don’t want to reveal her to the world, but if this does end up in war, we are going to need all the help we can get.” I bit my lip. “I know, Mor, I don’t like this situation. I really don’t, and I really don’t want the other High Lords knowing she’s alive, at least not until she’s ready. But that can’t be the case right now.” 

“I know, I just wish it could be,” I let out a long sigh and pulled out of Rhysand’s grasp. “I wish it could be.” 

I felt numb inside as I walked out of the room. I hugged myself as I made my way down to the second level of the river house. I glanced to my left and saw the room to Alice’s door cracked open. Flickering light danced along the walls, casting shadows left and right. 

A small hand peered out and pulled the door open. A black haired head popped out and looked to the left, before looking right. Alice jumped back at the sight of me, but didn’t run away. I stared at her in awe. She very well could be Rhysand’s twin. 

Alice looked beautiful. Healthy. Her eyes were no longer sunken in. Her skin wasn’t rare and mutilated and her hair. Her hair was long, wavy and gorgeous. 

“Alice,” I kept my voice low. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” I let out a deep breath. “It’s me, Mor.” 

She nodded her head. “I remember you.” 

“Oh, good. There’s one thing I should tell you, but I don’t want to do any harm.” 

Alice nodded her head. “Tell me. I want to know.” 

I smiled at her and the future she had in store. “I’m your cousin.” 

Alice’s lips parted. She let out a shuddering breath. Her lips slightly wobbled. “Hi, cousin. It's nice to finally meet you.” 

I smiled wider. “It’s nice to finally meet you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter too so long! Life just happened. 
> 
> And again, thank you so much for all the love this story is getting. It truly means so much to me! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	16. Azriel

I felt my body shaking with anger. How could someone be so sick? So sadistic? I crumpled the paper in my hand and was about to throw the ball of paper, but the dark haired female stopped me.

Alice stopped right in front of me. Her arms were filled with books of various sizes and colors. She gave me a small, sheepish smile before approaching me. One glance at my fisted hands and she looked at me with a tilted head. 

I tilted my head right back at her. “Why so many books?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “The pictures.” She glanced at my hands again. “Why are you angry?” 

I swallowed hard. She couldn’t know. She could not know that Hyrbern was toying with the idea of going to war to get her back. Alice could not know that. And she would not know it. 

“It’s just some spy report from the Spring court,” I stuffed both my hands into my pockets. 

Alice nodded her head. “I’ll leave you to that,” she ducked her head and pushed passed me to the flight of stairs. She was heading to the library. I smiled a bit before returning to the paper now smashed into my pocket. 

Hybern wasn’t going to win this. Not if I had any say about it. 

Oh Alice. All dealings with Hybern and the new king disappeared at the thought of her. She looked silly walking about with the stack of books. They nearly touched her chin. The stack even left her lopsided. Her back must have hurt. I crunched the paper once more before turning around and following after Alice. That female was something else. 

I felt a slight pull as I continued to walk towards the library. I’d pushed the feeling down, but I let it rise slightly while walking up the stairs and into the library. I walked through the columns of books and right back to the first spot that we talked and officially met. 

There she was. Her stack of books was right beside her and then some on the coffee table. I stopped by one of the columns and ducked behind it. I watched as she squinted her eyes and moved the book closer to her face. She wasn’t looking at the pictures. No, she was teaching herself how to read. 

Alice moved the book away from her face and let out a small, high pitched noise of glee. The smile that appeared on her face was bright enough to light up the world. She was beautiful. 

Oh cauldron boil me. 

I tightened my wings against my back and made my way out of the library silently. The image of Alice sitting on the couch, smiling as she re-discovered words was burned into my mind as I walked out of the river house. I pushed off the ground and launched into the air.   
That feeling, deep down as it was, tugged at my heart and made it hard to continue to move away. 

Cauldron boil me, I was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! College is hard... not going to lie. But it's worth it! 
> 
> Here's another chapter, grant it, it's short but hey, it's something! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	17. Alice

Wandering around the river house and sitting in the library became my new normal. Madja only came to visit me every other day. She mainly came to check on a few remaining injuries that were being stubborn and refusing to heal. Of course she still inquired about my memories. My answer remained the same for days now, nothing new. 

While that it is true, it is also a lie. I was remembering some stuff. Just a little though. I remembered living in two different houses. One was in the middle of the woods, big and beautiful, yet small and cozy at the same time.. The other was in the mountains. That one was wide and open. Whoever was living in those houses with me didn’t stay long in the mountain house. They liked to live in the forest house. That’s where most of my childhood was, at least that’s what I’m assuming. 

My dress swished at my feet while I wandered down the hall. Several of the doors were opened on the second floor. One lead to the library, while the others led to training rooms, weapons rooms and other guest bedrooms. 

The house was mostly silent during the day, the others were all out doing their job. Not sure what those jobs were, and I didn’t want to. 

I let out a sigh. I was in a weird stage of my life. I wanted to be alone, but I also wanted to talk to someone. Anyone.

A frustrated grunt stopped me in my tracks. The door to my left was opened wide and someone sat at the wooden desk in there. White and yellow parchment paper littered the top, along with stacks of books. A dark haired male sat there, rubbing his temples. I’d met him before, I just didn’t remember his name or why he looked so much like me. Why did he look like me? 

I crept to the doorway and gripped one side. “Are you okay?” The male looked up and jumped back in his chair. He looked at me with shock and disbelief. “I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” He just looked at me. “I can leave-” 

“No, no it’s okay.” He pushed himself away from the desk and stood. His dark clothing really brought out the violet in his eyes- wait. 

“You have violet eyes,” I whispered under my breath. And he had dark hair that was almost violet. Same as mine. 

“I do, yes.” He nodded his head. 

“I haven’t met anyone else with violet eyes.” 

“I haven’t either,” he gave a small smile. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Rhysand,” he inclined his head again. 

“No, I mean, who are you to me?” I pointed at myself to get my point across. 

He gave me a closed lipped smile and made his way out from behind the desk. “I don’t want to tell you until you’re ready to know, Alice.” 

“I’m ready, tell me now.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Alice,” he looked up at me. “I’m your brother.”

I let out a breath and closed my mouth. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from crying. A small tear escaped anyway. 

When I opened my eyes, Rhysand had moved closer and was smiling wide. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” I let out a huff. 

I ran forward and threw my arms around him. I felt his body begin to shake and his arms slowly circled me and tugged me closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Another update! I honestly feel somewhat in a roll... hopefully I’ll keep up with posting more frequently, but it all depends on my school schedule. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel’s Mate


End file.
